Mounting platforms are generally well-known for securely mounting and supporting all manner of equipment. Quick release mounting platforms are known that form a subset of mounting platforms in general. The genre of quick release mounting platforms includes mounting platforms that have a base permanently mounted on a desired surface, a fitting that mounts to the base, and a connector in between for quickly connecting and disconnecting the fitting with the base.
However, known quick release mounting platforms tend to be cumbersome in one more of the connection and retaining technologies, often requiring precisely locating the fitting on the base with twisting and turning motions that are all but impossible to accomplish blind, while the retaining technology often requires threading rings onto collars or manipulating over-center clamps or the like.
Thus, current quick release mounting platforms generally fail to provide truly “quick” release mounting.